Multiphase flow meters in the oil and gas industry are commonly used for topside (non-subsea) applications. Subsea non-retrievable multiphase flow meters are also common which have little or no distinguishing features from topside multiphase flow meters other than a water-proof design and/or remotely deliverable electrical and hydraulic power connections.
Existing subsea retrievable multiphase flow meters include complex and expensive stationary inlet and outlet sections in which the multiphase flow meter detector electronics are non-detachable.
Existing subsea retrievable multiphase flow meters have the disadvantage of non-detachably housing the flow meter detector electronics such that removal of the entire meter is required to service or repair it, causing significant downtime and expense.
Typical multiphase subsea oil and gas flows at high temperatures which detrimentally effects the multiphase flow detector electronics by reducing its mean time before failure. Existing subsea retrievable multiphase flow meters have the disadvantage of not providing an inexpensive cooler for stabilizing the multiphase flow detector electronics and thereby improving mean time before failure.